fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lombard
, Langobalt; Langbart (fan translation) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Neir (ancestor) Danann (son) Lex (son) Brian (grandson) Iuchar (grandson) Iucharba (grandson) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Chapter 3: Lionheart Eldigan (fought in Chapter 5: Doors of Destiny) |class =Baron |mirage = |voiceby = }} Lombard is an enemy character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the duke of Dozel in the first generation, and is the father of Lex and Danann, alongside being the grandfather of Brian, Iuchar, and Iucharba. As a direct descendant of Crusader Neir, he wields the legendary axe Helswath. Profile In the course of the game's events, Lombard schemes with Duke Reptor in a conspiracy to obtain more power. When Prince Kurth returns from the war in Isaach, Lombard assassinates him and frames Duke Byron of Chalphy, his son Sigurd, and Duke Ring of Jungby for the crime. He also mortally wounds Byron and destroys Chalphy's Gruenen Ritter. In Chapter 3, Lombard is seen entering the domains of northern Agustria to arrest Sigurd on charges of supposedly assisting in overthrowing the Grannvaleian throne and aiding in the murder of Prince Kurth. This forces Sigurd's army to escape into Silesse, where they spend a considerable amount of time in hiding. Lombard reappears again in Chapter 5, leading a large army of Grannvaleian soldiers against Sigurd's army. Lombard eventually falls in battle while defending Lubeck from Sigurd's forces. Lombard is also shown, in the beginning of Chapter 5, to express disgust towards Andorey for killing Lord Ring, whom he apparently holds in rather high esteem. In-Game Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Overall Lombard is a force to be reckoned with, as a result of possessing the Helswath axe. As this axe drastically raises his defenses, only characters with massive attack powers should be utilized to face off against Lombard in battle. Such characters include Lewyn with the Forseti tome, Brigid with the Yewfelle bow, Sigurd with the Tyrfing sword, and Chulainn. The player should also be warned that the Helswath axe is capable of being used as a ranged weapon, and as such should not let his/her guard down when attempting to attack at a distance. The only one of his successors to use the Helswath is Brian. Quotes Battle Conversation Vs. Sigurd Lombard: Gwahaha... the kid's made it. Hey, I'll send you to Byron. He must be getting lonely by now. Sigurd: Lombard! I'll never forgive you for what you did to my father!! Vs. Lex Lombard: You... Lex?! You traitor!! You're turning on your own father! Have you no shame!? Lex: You say that I disgust you, but... Dad, this is fate... Please forgive me... Death Quote Manga Genealogy of the Holy War (Mitsuki Oosawa) Etymology Lombard is a corruption of Langobard, Germanic people who were originally from Northern Europe and later settled in central Italy. The name "Langobard" originated from the length of these people's beards, with the Latin words of longus and barba meaning "long" and "bart" respectively. Trivia *The family tree of the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook states that Lombard conceived Lex and Danan with different women, essentially making the duo half brothers. This points towards the possible notions of Lombard either keeping a mistress or remarrying. *Lombard is also revealed to have had a middle child before Lex with Danan's mother in the aforementioned artbook. The name on the chart in question is faded out, implying that this particular child probably passed away prior to the events of the game. *In the prototype version of the game, Lombard was of the Great Knight class, much like his son Lex. Gallery File:B19-092HN artwork.png|Artwork of Lombard in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoneko. File:Langobalt.jpg|Lombard, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Baron. B19-092HN.png|Lombard as a Baron in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Langobalt.png|Lombard's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters